Perpetual 1: Those We Meet
by Saiyuki Higurashi
Summary: Another attempt of a SaiyukiInuyasha crossover Kagome and the Gang along with Sesshomauru, Rin, & Jaken all die during the final battle with Naraku. So this is the end of the line... Or is it?
1. And So My Life Ends

**Summary: A Crossover with? - Kagome and the Gang along with Sesshomaru, Rin, & Jaken all die during the final battle with Naraku. So this is the end of line... Or is it?**

**Chapter 1: And So My Life Ends...**

* * *

I scream my sister-figure's name as the crimson eyed wind soceress slices my shoulder with her attack. I winced and hissed pain. She anda crowd of Naraku's incarnation are stanging in front of me... with the intentions of bring me to my demise. But I won't go down so easily! Quickly I made a mad-dash for my long dark blue-bow and quiver of arrows that were lying uselessy on the ground about 20 yards away. 

She chuckled and opened her pretty fan again," you should have surrendered like I told you to... maybe Naraku would have made you intoa slave like Kohaku." I ignored her and ducked as her blade-like wind wizzed passed my ear... just missing me. After regaining my posture I continued the race towards my only weapon.

Mentally patting myself on the back and smiling as I FINALLY grab my bow. Kagura's eyes widened in surprise that I made it, and slightly with fear. I aimed at her and the lesser incarnations linedup behind her. She yelled as a gust of wind knocked the bowout of my hand and seceral feet away," I won't let you!" I didn't really see that coming.

Once again I ran for it but this time the bow was at the edge of a cliff. The sun was beginning the rise and the ocean below the cliff was sparkling real pretty with the wierd, pink color of the sky and- I shook the thoughts away and focused ongetting my weapon. I cursed as I AGAIN picked up my bow.

Now here I was at the edge of a cliff that was well over 1000 feet highand in front of me was Kagura with asmirk plastered on her delivish yet pretty face.I began to quiver as I knew my end was hear, no scratch that... it was HERE! She began inching toward me. With my mind clouded with fear, I instinctively took a step back... BAD MOVE.

In slow motion the ground beneath me slowly slipped away and everything began turing up-side down. My breath was taken away as I knew I was falling. Yes, it was scary. Yes, it was reality. After what seemed like hours I plummeted into salty water. The saltstinging my eyes, the water entering my system. Yes, it was the end...

_-Kagome Higurashi 16 Years Old _

-----

The giant, demon cat that I was riding whimpered as she flew through the warm, morning air. She obviously scensed it too... a strong, pure aura disappeared. I bit my lip hard until it drew blood. I already knew who it was. The one who I adored like a younger sister, the new light of my life, my shining star of hope. She died. It was to be expect though, she was spiritually strong but not physically. Her small, fragile body probably gave up.

I shook my head and blinked away tears. She looked below and examined the situation. My golden eyed half demon companion was busy fighting Naraku. There was Sesshomauru too! But it seems Inuyasha isn't very happy about that. Miroku is holding off Kanna. What should I do? Hakudoshi was finished off by Kagome & I. But Akago.. where was he? Usually Kanna would be holding him and watcing from the side lines.

"Sango" a small voice said from behind me. I turned around and my eyes met purplish-red ones... I froze instantly as a small form latched onto my chest. I suddenly felt so weak and... My eyes began to droop slowly. It was Akago! What was he doing to me? (A/N: Just bare with me!) I grabbed him and threw him off Kirara completely.

The malicious infant soared through the air with the same smug, smirk as Naraku. I quickly grabbed my Hiraikotsu and threw it at him. A barrier formed and shielded him from my attack. Damn! The giant boomerang fell to the ground. Hmph, I'll get it later. A true warrior knows to not go after stray weapons. Hm.. that sounded kind concieted, all these cocky demons must be rubbing off on me.

I blinked disorientedly as I saw Akago disappear. Something was coming at me at a rather fast rate... I could see it in the distance. As it came closer and closer to me I could see it morely cleary. It was that wind bitch Kagura! I threw a bottle poison powder at her ut it blew away in the wind. She giggled from behind her magic fan," why aren't you angry? I brought your precious, little priestess to her demise." I growled as Kirara charged at her.

Kirara's large form managed to knock Kagura off her feather. I threw my katana at her with perfect aim. The instant she hit the ground, it hit where her heart _should _have been. I watched in pure joy as her chest stopped moving and she closed her eyes. I did it, I avenged Kago- A sharp pain jabbed into my stomach and I coughed up a few drops of blood. There was a sicile connected to a chain inside of me. Kohaku...

_-Sango Yukimura 18 years old_

-----

My nose twitched as the smell of fresh blood hit it. It was familiar... it was... SANGO'S! "SHIT" I cursed aloud not caring that Naraku and Sesshomauru heard me. I pushed her out of mind and pushed Sesshomauru out of MY way. Damn him for being here! If he wasn't then Naraku would've been dead.

I heard a low, growl errupt in my half brother's throat. I didn't give a shit though! "Wind Scar" I shooted as I used the attack against Naraku! He evading it easily... then his whole entire became engulf in a dark sphere. Everyone watched in amazement as the sphere flew into the air until it wasn't visible. Suddenly the sky went black as well. WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENED?

Slowly thunder boomed but it didn't sound like ordinary thunder... it sounded like maniacally laughing!

-----

I was released from the Shikon no Tama and my eyes widened. That Naraku freed me! Why would he do that? How did he do was a more important question.

"Midoriko now that I've seperated you from the Shikon Jewel join me!"

"No. Why would you think a priestess of my stature would join a half demon such as yourself" I replied.

"The Shikon is apart of your soul, if you want it back join me."

"No."

"You don't have the power to defeat me in your state... half of a soul! You're not even alive... so come or forever be an incomplete spirit."

"I may not be able to defeat you but I can restrain you."

There was a calm, silence. I was still surrounded by darkness. Where I am? Inside Naraku? But I know this isn't the Shikon...

"How can you restrain me? Go ahead and tell me!"

"The sacred jewel is not complete... therefore it is not completely tainted and the remaining shards can be used to lock you up inside the jewel."

"Impossible" he hissed.

"Anything is possible, you of all people should know that..."

-----

"IF YOU SHALL KILL ME THAN I WILL TAKE YOUR WARRIORS WITH ME" Naraku's voice yelled from the sky.

Suddenly a giant black hand scooped up the remaining fighters. It squeezed them... and grinded them together while eletricuting them at the same time. A beam of light came from the sky as well and it destroyed the hand. The light spreaded across the whole sky until all the darkness was gone.

* * *

Saiyuki: Chapter one ends! Confused? GOOD! Review please.


	2. And My Spirit Resurrects

**Summary: A Crossover with ?- Kagome the Gang along with Sesshomauru, Rin, & Jaken all die during the final battle with Naraku. So this is the end of the line... Or is it?**

**Chapter 2: And My Spirit Resurrects...**

* * *

My head was killing me... (Too lazy to describe XD) There were voices all around me. But I couldn't register what they were saying. FinallyI managed to eavesdrop on some of things they were saying. 

"Blah this girl is not from zip zip didoo."

"What should we do with blahzip zip doodle?" (This IS what she's hearing...)

"Konzen why don't you zippy zippy?"

"WHAT!"

"Yap yap blah blah yes she could be a great playmate for Goku and blat blat."

What the hell? They were speaking half japanese (Snicker) hlaf gibberish! All this thinking was making my head hurt worse... I moaned as some one began poking me continuously asking what my name was and stuff like that... I moaned and finally sat up.

In front of me were several people. But I was drawn to a guy with long, blond man and a boy with long brown hair and golden eyes. I fought back the urge to hug the boy, even he was obviously the one poking me, he was adorable... Hm.. I never thought beings this cute existed...

"Hi, I'm Goku! What's your name?"

"Me? Oh.. um.. I.. I don't have a name..."

Sudeenly I felt so sad and kinda embarassed.. but it was TRUE! I wouldn't lie to someone that cute or to myself... I don't have a name. I don't have a name. I don't... My thoughts were interupted.

"Okay from now on your name is..."

**Some Time Later...**

Where is everyone? I wondered around everywhere but I couldn't find Konze-kun, Ten-chan, Ken-kun, or Goku-chan... I sighed in boredom while sitting down in the tree Goku, Nataku, and I would usually hang out in.

Kanzeon Bosatsu seemingly appeared out of no where causing me to jump in surprise. I fell out of the tree and landed on my bottom. Ouch! That really hurts! I got straight to the point since I always felt awkward around her for some strange reason...

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?"

She was unfazed by my shouting and chuckled lightly," if you mean Konzen, Tenpo, Kenren, and Goku... they left."

"Huh" my curious side taking over me.

"They left Tenkai awhile ago... I'm surprised they didn't take you with them."

I felt was whole world crashing down on me. They left me? **THEY **left **ME? **But why? Did I mae them leave? Maybe I did something or said something that made them mad and they left... Tears formed into my eyes. I felt this feeling before... lonliness.

It's like I've be cast into darkness. But why is it so familiar? I shook the thoughts away and focued on the problem at hand. I looked around Kanzeon had left while I was thinking... Oh well! Now...

"What did I do?"

Or more importantly what do I do _now_?"

That's it! An idea struck me. If they were to leave, I'd follow...

* * *

Chapter two ends! Sorry it's short! Review, okay guys? I wanna play a game with you guys! Guess whose POV it was in this chapter. Therewill be hints in the next chapter and more characters will come back in! So don't fret. Oh and this is another attempt of an Inuyasha/Saiyuki crossover! Hope it turns out better than my other one. 

**Review Replies**

**Kagome's Twin Sis** - You're my only loyal reviewer! Hugs Thank you so much! Glad you like this!

**Kryscylla **- Thank you! I'm glad you find it interesting! My other fanfics weren't very sucessful! But I'm hoping this one will be! You were my first reviewer for this fanfic.. thanks again! Sorry again the spelling errors. I'll work on that just for you!


	3. And So We Meet for the Second,First Time

**Summary: A Crossover with ?- Kagome and the Gang along with Sesshomauru, Rin, & Jaken all die during the final battle with Naraku. So this is the end of the line... Or is it?**

**Chapter 3: And So We Meet for the Second, First Time...**

* * *

The sun had set hours ago... but I couldn't sleep at all. I was still looking for Konzen and the others... who knew this could be so hard? Maybe they were reborn and didn't look the same! Or maybe they didn't have the same names! If that was true it would be alot harder to find them. I put aside the thoughts and watched my 2 companions in their quiet slumber. 

One of them was a girl younger than myself. She's about 9 years old with long, pretty raven hair that went to her lower back and innocent dark-chocolate brown eyes. She's only a child but the girl was clever and had alot of determination... but like all children she was blunt. And sometimes it was annoying. The other was a boy around her age with short burnt red hair, the fluffiest tail, and tricky forest-green eyes. He too was clever, but he used his intellect to play jokes and stuff.Unlike Rin, he was quite cowardly but Shippo still had a good heart.

About 3 months ago I had met them in a desert. The both of them worn out and... parched was an understatement. Anyways I carried them both to a small desert-town near by and nursed them back to health. Ever since then, the duo swore an oath to protect and assist me always. (Even though, it was the opposite way around! ) I feel a connection towards the both of them... like I met them before and awhile ago they told me the exact same thing. Whatever it is we're feeling, it's nice to know I'm not alone.

Hm... I looked down at the half completed jewel hanging from my neck. I had it ever since I was... Wait was I ever born? I don't remember, in fact I don't remember any family. My earliest memories are the ones I shared with Konzen and the others. No. no. NO! I didn't want to get off track. So where was I? ... Oh yeah! This small blue pearl had immense power radiating off of it. And demons sought it. At least 10 times a day we were attacked for it. No, no, NO! I have to focus! I took a deep breath and exhaled a few moments later.

Now focus, focus, focus. Right, I remember where I left off. I always felt an energy exactly like this half-jewel was emitting.

**_Flash Back_**

"Hey Goku..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you... gonna leave me?"

"What! What are you talkin about?"

"Um... I dunno. I just think you and the others are gonna leave me."

Before he could say a word, I broke the jewel I had in my pocket in half. Even though something felt wrong about that... I placed it into his small slightly tanned hands," keep this for me, okay?"

**_End of Flash Back_**

Maybe it was the other half I'm sensing? Maybe... if it is then. Arrrrggggghhhh! My head hurts now! Damn! I knew I shouldn't try to brainstorm before bed! "It hurts so much" said aloud.

"Kagome-chan" Rin's small voice queried. Aw... I woke her up. Was I that loud?

"It's nothing Rin-chan... go back to sleep" I responded as I lyed down.

"Okay" her sleep voice replied.

Maybe... just maybe I'll find them.

* * *

Saiyuki: Chapter three ends!

Yui: Was this a filler?

Saiyuki: No, it held alot of information!

Kage: I think it was...

Saiyuki: No it- HEY STOP WRITING IN MY FANFIC! PEOPLE DO READ THIS!

Yui: No they don't!

**Review Replies**

**sesshromaru828 **- Thank you! It's suppose to confuse you! I'm glad you like it! And how did you know?

**nana the killer **- Yay, you're confused! Oops... I mean it's good you're confused cause I want you guys to be. You can't guess? Hm... try again!

**Kage Youkai **- Yes, you guessed it! Kagome-chan'sback! Eventually everyone will start to show up! So don't worry!

**Kagome's Twin Sis **- Yay, you reviewed me again! I'm so happy you like my fanfic! Here's your update! Hope you liked it!


	4. And I Finally Found You

**Summary: A Crossover with ?- Kagome and the Gang along with Sesshomauru, Rin, & Jaken all die during the final battle with Naraku. So this is the end of the line... Or is it?**

**Chapter 4: And I Finally Found You...**

* * *

Kagome yawned as sat up slowly. The air and everything around her was awfully still. The fire that kept her and her companions warm during the night had already went out. The sun was rising at an abnormally slow pace... Something was going to happen today. She could feel it in her bones! "Shippo-chan... Rin-chan wake up, we gotta go" she said as she gently shook the2 children. 

Shippo's tail twitched and they simultaneously got to their feet and began stretching. Shippo blinked as he rubbed his eyes," whassup Kagome-chan? We usually leave after sun rise..." Kagome felt guilty knowing she that she woke the two up ealier than usual.

"Well... I have a bad feeling something might happen today so I wanna get as far away from this place as possible" she explained as she lead them to a small lake spotted the night before. After bathing and changing clothes, the trio were on their 'merry' way.

They continued walking through the forest and by middat they were ALMOST out of the forest. Shippo smiled as he saw the ending of the forest. Usually only 20 or 30 miles after a forest ended there would be a town! 'Yay' he thought cheerfully.

"Look guys, we're almost outta the forest. So by nightfall we'll be sleeping in soft beds" Rin chirped.

Kagome nodded but gasped as her back was suddenly pressed up against a tree. A demon with a cocky smirk on his face gently grabbed lifted Kagome's chin with one hand. He examined her face and Kagome growled inwardly as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

"Well, well, well. Whaddya we have here?"

"I dunno you tell me" Kagome replied keeping her cool... she's been through it millions of times before.

"Sweetie diss the kids and come with me. I'll show you to have some real fun."

"_Really _now?"

Kagome kneed him in **right there** and he backed away holding his... (Saiyuki: Blush um.. you know!) She wasn't super strong physically, but hey she knew where to hit anyone to make it hurt even if it was a weak attack.

"Shippo's Ultimate Technique... MAGIC TOP!"

The demon fell to the ground as Shippo's small spinning top transformed into a giant one. He yelled," do it now Kagome!" The demon chuckled as he saw Kagome make a grab for a weapon... which apparently wasn't there.

"Aw... too bad for you baby-cakes, no weapon!"

In her hand formed a blue bow made of energy... and in the other an arrow.

"What the hell are you?"

She quickly aimed and fired at him. The arrow hitting its target... which burned into ashes. "To tell the truth I dunno" she answered as the bow disappeared.

"Kagome-chan you're amazing" Rin cheered.

"Thanks" Kagome replied turning back into her sweet, cheery mood.

"Whaddya about me?"

"You didn't do anything."

"HEY!"

"Rin only saw Kagome-chan doing that thing she does with her energy!"

"Lets not argue" Kagome interjected.

**_Later_**

Kagome smiled and handed the pretty lady at the register the money she owed. Rin and Shippo were doing the "Happy Dance" in the background. She graciously accepted the key the woman gave her and began to turn around... but she froze. A sensational feeling crept all over her. 'It's the other half of the jewel!'

The teen's eyes scanned across the area. 'Lets see Rin doin the Happy Dance, furniture, stairs, golden eyed boy...' Her heart nearly stopped. 'Oh my gosh... it's him! And there's Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpo too! Eh.. did they get a make over?'

She shook the thoughts away and she took a step towards them. She tryed calling out to them," h-hey!"

'Why am I so dizzy of a sudden? Eh... no, no, no. Must huggle and... kiss...'

Everything went black as she hit the cold, hard floor.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

Saiyuki: Chapter four ends! Hm.. this chappie sucked so bad... I guess I'm in a bad mood cause I feel good about teasin Kag! 

Yui: Kagome can't huggle Goku-kun! Cause he's mine! (Hugs Goku plushie)

Kage: ... I have nothing to see...

Saiyuki: Review or no update!


End file.
